zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Proyecto: Juegos NO canónicos/@comment-24930926-20150814160900
Hola. Para empezar, parece que en este proyecto vamos a trabajar principalmente ResidentzeldaCUJ y yo mismo. CM Xavi está inscrito como supervisor en todos los proyectos, por lo que no es capaz de participar activamente en todos ellos. Como bien pone en la página principal del proyecto la prioridad actual es Hyrule Warriors. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Resi, pero creo que no dispones de una Wii U. Me gustaría que me informases de los juegos no canónicos que has jugado para que podamos organizarnos bien. De este modo, parece que de HW y SSB4 me encargaré principalmente yo, pero confío en que Xavi saque tiempo y ganas para ayudarme de manera periódica, como cuando creamos entre los dos las páginas de los personajes de Hyrule Warriors. Resi, si no dispones de un juego, pero te sientes preparado para editar sobre él con la información que encuentres, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Me gustaría añadir a las tareas de Hyrule Warriors el completar su historia con los capítulo de "La hechicera oscura", que vienen en el DLC "Set Master Quest", y casi no hemos tocado en la Wiki. Con esto se ampliarían las historias de muchos personajes o el artículo Modo Leyenda. Los distintos modos de juego, como el Modo Aventura, creo que son algo secundario. Mejor crear primero artículos para los jefes, armas y lugares. Respecto a la saga Super Smash Bros., esta bastante completa, pero hay una tarea que dejé pendiente hace algún tiempo y que considero prioritaria. Se trata de añadir los ataques de los personajes de Zelda a los artículos Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) y Toon Link, con la misma tabla y del mismo modo que en Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee y Young Link. Ahora vamos con los juegos olvidados. La verdad es que no he jugado ninguno de ellos, ya que se necesita mucho estómago para jugar a cosas como los CD-i. Sin embargo, me parece recordar que tú, Resi, te has pasado el Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland y el Link's Crossbow Training. Si no te sientes seguro con los juegos anteriores, siempre puedes completar estos. Resi, repito que es importante que me digas lo que quieres editar. Otro punto que tendríamos que tratar son los Easter Eggs y homenajes de los juegos de Zelda en otros juegos, como la de Link en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. De estas hay más de las que parece. Vamos a resumir. El orden de prioridad es este: *1. Hyrule Warriors (jefes, armas, lugares y La hechicera oscura). *2. Super Smash Bros. (completar los movimientos en los juegos restantes). *3. Los juegos de Tingle, principalmente el Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, más que nada porque los demás no han salido de Japón. *4. Los juegos CD-i y completar la información de los demás juegos no canónicos, incluidos los homenajes en otros juegos. Con tan pocas personas en este proyecto es muy difícil organizarse, sobre todo si los juegos que no he jugado yo los ha jugado Resi y viceversa, pero hay que intentarlo. Estas cosas las veremos cuando respondáis este mensaje. Comentad cualquier cosa con la que no estéis de acuerdo o no haya quedado clara. Un saludo.